The Story of the Moon and Tide
by Bianca Zoe D' Angelo
Summary: Annabeth leaves Percy and he is heart-broken though he tries not to show it. Finally he goes to the Gods with a request. Read to find out... I swear the story is better... PercyXArtemis
1. Chapter 1

The Story of the Moon and Tide

Summary: Percy just found out that Annabeth was not meant for him. Heartbroken, he tries to die but the one and only Artemis saves him. He becomes the king of Gods and marries Artemis. They get many children but many things happen in between. I suck at summaries. I swear the stories better.

Author Note: This is my first fanfic so be nice. Flames, I'll take 'cause I deserve it. Maybe I'll continue, I don't know…

Disclaimer: I completely own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. NOT. I wish I could though…. Sadly, Fate hates me…. :(

Chapter 1- Why, Annabeth?

Percy POV

I woke up, feeling as happy a demi-god can be. I was going to propose to Annabeth today. After some 5 years of dating. I went to breakfast and to my surprise, Nico sat at my table. "Hey, Nico!" I said, happily. He looked at me with a bewildered expression. "What's up with you, Kelp Brains?" he said. "Can't a person be happy for once?"I grumbled. "No." Thalia came up to my table too. She had quit the Hunter's because she loved Nico. They had dating for like 2 years now. Nico wanted to propose to her on her birthday. "Percy? Kelp Head, get up!" Thalia said loudly. The Apollo Cabin looked at us weirdly. "What's up with you guys?" I asked. I mean, it wasn't everyday you'd see Nico and Thalia come up to you and confront you. "It's about A-""Percy, can I talk to you for a second?" Nico started but he got interrupted by Annabeth. "Sure, why not?" I said brightly. I gave Nico and Thalia a I'll-talk-to-you later look. They exchanged glances. Okay, those guys were creeping me out. Annabeth took me to the lake where we had our first kiss. I pulled her in for a kiss but she moved. Hurt, I said "What's up, Annabeth?" "Perseus…" she took a deep breath. Okay, this is bad. Annabeth would either call me Seaweed Brain or Percy or something else. Never Perseus. "Annabeth, are you okay?" "Do I look like it?" she snapped. "No, but I thought-" I started but Annabeth interrupted me. "Since when did you start thinking, Jackson? Look," She took a deep breath. Again. "You know Wendy Waterhooks, don't you?" "From the Hebe Cabin?" I asked, I was a bit nervous about where this was heading. "Yes. I- well I- Ugh, Percy, I love her! Okay?" I just stared at her like I had never seen her before. Annabeth was breaking up with me? "Why, Annabeth? Why?" She looked at me. "I don't like you. What is the problem? Huh? You're the son of Poseidon, I'm the daughter of Athena. I'm not even supposed to talk to you! I'm supposed to hate you! Now, I can be a true daughter of my mother!" she said, quietly at first then slowly getting louder and louder. I took one look at her, then said, "Fine. Goodbye _Chase_." I ran to my cabin but I got stopped by Wendy? "Yes?" I asked her, my voice a bit icy. She looked surprised. "I just wanted to apologize for Annabeth's actions," she said, "I don't know but I have a feeling she went hard on you." I looked at her closely. She had shoulder-length, soft black hair and light brown eyes. "It's okay," I sighed, "I guess I'm not good enough for her, fine no problem. I just hope you don't have to go through the same thing as me." I said and I meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Request

The moment I reached my cabin, locked the door, shut the curtains, etc, I jumped into bed. Then the hurt, the anger, the sadness all hit me. I screamed into my pillow. I was so angry, I didn't notice the screams coming from outside. I let my anger out through my powers. I knew the sea was boiling and waves were smashing against the beach but I didn't care. The only thought in my head was, 'Annabeth left me' and then I fell asleep.

I think 4 hours later, I woke up. I felt tired and weary. I did not want to see Annabeth but I did not have a choice. I opened my door and I had to stop myself from yelling out loud. The whole camp was in ruins. The cabins were shattered to the ground and campers all around me were surrounding my cabin. They were glaring angrily and shouting insults at me. When I stepped out I understood. All around, all of the cabins, were, let's just say they weren't there. Only the Poseidon cabin stood. "Percy, you complete idiot!" "What do you think you're playing at?" "Why the Hades would you destroy our cabins?" Oh Zeus. I did all that?

Suddenly there a crack and a lightning bolt struck the ground. Also about 200 ghost warriors came out from the ground. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Thalia sending another lightning bolt towards the campers. Everyone started yelling and scattering in all directions. I felt someone land a blow to a head and the last thing I heard before I fell was, "Perseus Jackson, I will kill you!"

"Percy?" I heard a really familiar voice saying softly, "Are you awake?"

I wanted to reply, but my voice was stuck in my throat. "He hasn't been awake for 2 days My Lady. Are you sure he is okay?" I think Nico said. I sensed water somewhere. I used all my strength and using my powers, lifted it and directed it towards me. I opened my mouth and I drank the cool, soothing water. I immediately felt a surge of energy through me. I opened my eyes and I was met with the sight of Lady Hestia, Thalia and Nico staring down at me.

"Percy! You're finally awake!" Thalia said as she hugged me hard. "Thals-need-to-breath-leave" I managed to get out while my chest was being crushed. "What happened?" I asked when Thalia finally let go of me. "Someone knocked you on your head and you were out for 2 days." Lady Hestia said looking worriedly at me.

"My Lady, would you take me to Olympus, please?" I said. I had a request. "Of course, but why?" she asked. "I have a request. You will know when I ask the Gods to grant it." She nodded and snapped her fingers. I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy then the rocky feeling stopped. I opened my eyes. All the Gods and Goddesses were there, looking at me.

"Well, young Percy, I heard from Hestia that you have a request." Zeus boomed. I mustered all my courage and smiled up to him. "I do. Will you promise to grant this request?" "Of course we will."

I smiled a huge smile up to all the Gods. "My wish is that I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, wish to die."


	3. Author Note

I am really sorry guys that it could not be a real chapter but my family has been really hectic these days. My grandmother has expired and my grandfather has cancer. Did I mention my cousins are getting married? AND I have finals coming up. So I don't think I can update for some time… This story is NOT abandoned!

Thanks,

Bianca Zoe D'Angelo


	4. Chapter 3

There was a split second of silence-

"WHAT?!"

"Finally! The punk dies! Woo hoo!"

"NOO! I had SO many plans for your love life!"

"The boy needs cereal; he's not thinking clearly."

"_Snore"_

"So Perry gets to die, big deal. One demi-god DOWN!"

"SHUT UP!"

Every one fell silent. It was Hera who yelled, and I seriously ready to faint by then. Really, when the Gods shout, it ain't quiet.

"Percy," I looked up, and saw my dad looking at me worriedly. "I know what happened with Annabeth wasn't great," Glare to Athena, "But we can't _kill _you."

"Sure you can," I said cheerfully, "All one of you have to do is snap your fingers!"

"Ooh, can I do it? Please?" Ares pleaded. Classic. Dad doused him in icy water, and Ares lay back in his throne, sulking.

"What happened with Annabeth?" Artemis asked curiously that soon changed into a harsh sneer. "You broke up with her, didn't you? And now you regret it. Typical boys."

Okay, I don't know what happened in that second, but something inside me snapped. The next thing I knew, I was holding, no _pressing_, Riptide against Artemis's neck. "_If you don't know what happened, My Lady, maybe you shouldn't guess._" I hissed venomously.

Artemis's face turned irritated, "Get off me, _boy_." She pushed me off.

"Gladly," I answered, turning Riptide into a pen again.

"Percy," Hera swallowed, "Maybe you should stop the mild earthquake too," She suggested.

I shot her a funny look, huh? Then I noticed every God's throne was shaking madly. I tried to calm down, and muttered, "Sorry,"

"No problem," Apollo said optimistically, with cued every female to glare at him crossly.

Zeus cleared his throat, "We have come to a decision, Perseus Jackson,"

"Always the dramatic one," Hades murmured.

Ignoring his elder brother's jibe, Zeus continued, "You are not to die. No God is going to kill you." He looked at Ares and Dionysus pointedly.

"Aye, aye, sir," The two Gods muttered together.

My eye twitched, I had found a loophole in his statement. "All right." I said trying to sound unfazed.

Athena straightened, "Oh, and Percy? My daughter did _not _break up with you."

I raised an eye-brow, "Uh, yes she did. Ask Wendy."

"Wendy?" Athena asked confusedly.

This time, it wasn't me to burst. It was Hestia. She appeared next to me in a flash, her fiery eyes turning black. "Oh, come on, Athena," Hestia shouted, "Stop acting innocent! _Your _stupid daughter caused _my _nephew to come to Olympus and request to _die_! You should thank the Fates Poseidon or I haven't killed you yet!"

Athena's face morphed into one of fear, "Aunt Hestia, I _really _don't know who is Wendy. And I swear on the Styx Annabeth told me it was Perseus who broke up with her."

"Wendy is the Daughter of Hebe. She's currently Annabeth's girlfriend." I said calmly, trying to mask the look of hurt and betrayal on my face.

I shook my head at Athena, who was in shock, and looked at Hestia, "I'm going to go, My Lady," Hestia nodded distractedly, staring at Hera, who had a worried expression. I walked out of Olympus, thinking about the loophole. Zeus had said no _God _could kill me. But he never mentioned _demi-gods_. Since I knew that Athena would also soon figure that out, well, they certainly can't stop me killing myself.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=..=.=.=..==…=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=..=..=….=.=.=..=.=.=..=  
"Not the water, for sure. Air, maybe. If you drop out of a plane way up. Why do you need this anyway, Perce?"

I sighed, "No reason. I was bored, so I wanted make a list of how I could die. You find anything good, Thals?"

Thalia frowned, "Not really. Almost everything is connected to water. Well, you could rub raw meat all over your body, and sit in the middle of the forest. Some monster _has _to come by!"

I nodded thoughtfully, "Good idea. But it's going to be hard to just sit there and let evil creatures tear you apart roaring about how tasty you're going to be. So, no. Nico?"

"Umm, seriously, bro, you're like, invincible, not literally. Oh!" Nico gasped, slapping his forehead. "Percy! Thalia! I just got a brilliant idea!"

"Care to enlighten us?" Thalia asked irritably, shaking her head at her soon-to-be fiancée.

Nico waved off the insult, his pale face going red by the second out of excitement, "Percy, you should talk about how women are 'weak' and stuff."

I looked at him weirdly, "That's _not _going to get me killed, Nic."

Nico stared at me incredulously, "'Course it is! You keep jabbering on and on about women, and then, BOOM! Artemis appears, and turns you into a small, furry animal and hunts you, or just settles for plain old' killing you."

Thalia eyes widened, "Of course! Why didn't _I _think of that before?! I was her second-in-command for a while after all," She mused, "Anyways, Nico, you're a genius!"

Nico beamed at her, and I wondered if Annabeth and I could have ever been like that. I shook my head angrily, there was no use thinking about her now. She was gone, out of my reach. Hell, I couldn't believe I ever loved such a bitch. Then Nico's suggestion hit me; could Artemis kill me? It was 3 days since Zeus decided my 'fate'. He thought he was doing me a favor, but he was just making living harder! My mom, Sally and her husband, Paul, had gone on their 3-month-long, second honeymoon. They'd left their daughter-my step-sister- Sienna with Lady Hestia. Mom and Hestia were best friends, however cheesy that sounded.

"Percy," Thalia said warily, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yep, I'm fine. I'm just going to go visit Si."

I walked out of Nico's cabin, heading towards the forest. Would his plan work? I had already flown, and Zeus didn't even shake the private jet. I'd gone wounded some owls, but Athena didn't budge, though I swear I thought I saw one of the owl's eye heal. Hmm. Since I was water, wouldn't fire hurt me? My face spilt into a smile, St. Mount Helens sounded good.

3-4 Hours Later

I stood at the tip of the live volcano, peering down at the bubbling lava thousands of feet below me. Okay, maybe I 'borrowed' a pair of Hermes's shoes, no big deal. Right? I flew to the middle of the opening, hoping my death would be quick. Just burning, scorching lava. Nothing to worry about, Percy. As I bent down to untie my shoelaces, I thought back to every happy memory I had in my life. Annabeth and I's first kiss. Rejecting immortality for the second time, and thinking it was definitely worth it as I saw Annabeth's face. Seeing Sienna for the first time. One shoe done. I staggered a little, and the wings to the shoes flapped furiously. I chuckled nervously, and reached my left shoe. Artemis's disapproving face suddenly appeared in my mind. What the Hades? But I still couldn't help resurface her face in my mind again, just to see it clearer. Her silver eyes seemed to glow with happiness in my imagination, her perfect lips pulled up in a smile. As I just untied the loop, a _very _familiar voice came up from behind me, "Percy? What the hell do you think you're doing?!"


End file.
